A Present
by Amanda-et-William
Summary: Ron and Draco's anniversary. Ron has a surprise for Draco but that's if Draco doesn't beat him to it.


After a long and hard day at the Ministry, Ron groggily opens the door to his and Draco's apartment "Draco!" Ron calls expectantly. Tonight was his and Draco's anniversary and it had been the only thing that kept him going during his workday. "Draco, come out I got something for you," He says as he sneaks into the kitchen and heads towards the oven. Ron opens it and grabs a large box he hid from Draco, knowing that Draco would _never _touch "that muggle device".

Ron admires his handy-dandy wrapping, despite Hermione swearing that it would hardly impress Draco, as he strips off his shoes and robes. Draco was still nowhere in sight and Ron soon became worried, annoyed and aggravated in a short span of time. _That little shite probably went out with Zabini and Nott for drinks_, Ron thought angrily. Ron noticed that Draco's usual reading spot looked as if he Draco had just been sitting there when he suddenly realized something and apparated away, leaving his candle lit and his book opened. _Either his urge to get piss drunk was so intense or he just remembered it was our anniversary and rushed to get a gift_, he concluded bitterly. Blowing out the neglected candle and after placing Draco's gift in his chair, Ron made his way to their bedroom ready to end his miserable day with a deep slumber. Ron muttered his usual spell to turn on the lamp by his bed, but found it ineffective. He spoke the word again, more forcefully, and waited. "Merlin's Beard this a terrible day." Ron groaned.

As Ron took another step into the dark room, Ron heard light shuffling to his left and he paused. Ron ignored his natural reflex to call out and stuck to his Auror reflex to listen for the intruder. Before he had a chance to reach for his pocketed wand, he heard a small noise behind him and felt something silky cover his eyes. "Are you serious, Weasley? I have you in a death-lock," A familiar voice whispered in Ron's ear. Ron grinned, "I hardly think a piece of cloth over my eyes counts as a 'death-lock', Draco." The blonde gave a _tsk-tsk-tsk_, "How can I ever feel safe again, knowing that the Ministry hired such a lax Auror? I can only hope that Saint Potter is proficient in his workings." Ron merely scoffed and reached around for his lover, grasping empty air as Draco nimbly dodged his hands. "Not so fast, _Ronald_. I heard your 'poor me' routine out there. Did you really think I would forget about our anniversary?" Draco said sounding genuinely hurt causing Ron to frown. "No, I just thought that…" Ron trailed off. "Just so you know I don't need Zabini or Nott, or even Parkinson to get my kicks. That's what I keep you for." Draco laughed as he faced Ron and began unbuttoning the redhead's shirt. Ron quickly snatched Draco's body and pulled them closer, only then did Ron discover that Draco was nude. "'S no fun if the gift is already unwrapped." Ron whispered as he felt Draco's angular face for those soft lips that drove him wild. He could feel Draco smirking underneath his fingers and pulled the smaller man up for a soft kiss. Relishing their kiss for few moments longer before their kissing turned fevered and Draco jumped onto Ron, wrapping his legs around him. Ron tore his lips away from Draco, causing the blonde to groan from the lack of connection. "Um, if this is going any further, I'm going to need you to undo my blindfold." Ron panted. Draco didn't answer and instead hurriedly undid the cloth from Ron's head and returned to attacking the redhead's swollen lips. "Lights," Ron said quickly. Draco groaned in response, but complied. "As you wish my big cry baby," Draco teased. "Shut. Up." Ron said nibbling Draco's lips. He managed to get himself and Draco to the bed only seconds before Draco undid his trousers and forced them to his ankles. By now Draco had summoned an array of soft-lit candles that spread around the room. Ron eagerly removed the pants and just as quickly tugged the remaining clothing from Draco's body beneath him. Draco wrapped his legs under Ron's thighs and clenched them to bring Ron closer to his body. Ron's big hands caressed their way down Draco's body all the way to the blonde's pale hips, where he gripped them firmly. Draco arched against the two hands as one of Ron's hands continued its descent towards the inside of Draco's thigh, rubbing the soft flesh there. Ron smiled at Draco before his face shifted to fierce passion and he moved his hand to the cleft of Draco's butt, his fingers finding the place that reduced Draco's ice to mere puddles. The blonde gasped as Ron continued to tease him until Draco pulled Ron into a wild and passionate kiss.

Ron softly kissed Draco on the nape of his neck. "So," The blonde began. "So?" Ron asked. Draco rolled over to face his lover and pushed a stray strand of fire-colored hair out the way of the blue eyes beneath. "How'd you like your gift?" Ron stared at Draco before he realized what he meant. "'It was bloody brilliant, though giving me mind-blowing orgasms is quite a recurring gift from you." Ron smiled. "Well, what a better gift then a constant reminder of how well you have it? Sex with a Malfoy is the holy grail of gifts, if you ask me. But that's not even the best part." Draco said, giving Ron his infamous smirk. "What's the best part then, Draco?" Draco climbed on top of Ron and slowly began tracing a line with his index finger down the man's muscular body. "It's not just one gift, but a never-ending series of gifts that you _get_ to enjoy," Draco paused as his hands reached Ron's bellybutton, "As long as you can handle it." Draco gave one last smile before firmly gripping Ron's manhood and sliding down the freckled body. Ron's closed his eyes in pure bliss and thought, _Draco has made me so happy and that is the best gift I can as for. _


End file.
